clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SporeVideos3
Hey.youcp (talk) 18:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Stop Hello SporeVideos3. Recently, you have been reuploading images, but nothing seems wrong with the original. In the case you're trying to gain edits like that, I ask you please stop. I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! Images Please refrain from uploading anymore of these "meme" images I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! Hi Please Stop putting Memes on the wiki that have nothing to do with cp. Please read http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Images if you don't stop I. will have to block you. Puffle Roundup Logo Hi, SporeVideos3. May I ask where you found this logo? I can't say I've seen it before. -- 02:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Warning. SporeVideos3, please refrain from adding on Tusk's Infobox, it is not needed as the current picture fulfills the necessities. If you fail to obey these orders, I will have to call an admin to discuss any procedure to be taken for your case. Thank you for your attention: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 02:56, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Tusk's Infobox Hello: Please refrain from further changing the picture on Tusk's Infobox, as they are counter-productive edits; also, the current image (which is artwork) has a better quality, compared to the other one, which is his in-game sprite. If you fail to obey this warning, an administrator/bureaucrat will have to block you. Thank you for your attention: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 02:25, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question About the question you asked, the Tusk looking at the right (File:Tusk.png) is artwork, but the Tusk looking at the left (File:CardJitsuSnow-Tusk.PNG) is his in-game sprite. The artwork is made to look more neat and appealing for the viewers, opposite from the sprite. Please contact me or any other staff member if you have other questions. Have a good day: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 21:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question Hey, Spore. This is a really cool feature that Penguin-Pal added. He could probably explain it better than I can, but I'll try my best to explain. Since Club Penguin created an image database for the buddy list update in 2011, your current player card is stored as an image in the database. Using Template:Player Card (and the MediaWiki pages that it uses), you can embed this image on any page here. If you have any more questions or would like to know how to get your player card ID to embed your current player card on the wiki, contact me or Penguin-Pal. I hope this helped. -- 02:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Also, if you're looking for a way for adding an image of your own penguin, talk:Gold2232|diff=953690&oldid=951455#RE:Current_Player_Card}} check this. If you only want to use the image without the thumbnail and caption, you can use Template:Player Card Plain. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:16, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Re: Help Done. Thanks for notifying me. -- 22:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Pookie Yes, dude! I'm not a pookie!!! --Superbpuffle the octobanana drools... drools.... and drools..... (talk) 22:46, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Copying Content Hello, Spore. I see that you have recently copied 2 articles and 1 image from http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/. Due to the Plagiarism Policy, I have had to block you for 1 day. Please do not copy content from the new wiki in the future. Thanks, -- 03:00, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Warning Hello, I have noticed you put {Delete} on the Star Wars Takeover, which is an existing future party. Find proof before you put a page in deletion. Also, please make sure pages have a reason for a page to be deleted. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 11:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Archive notice Hi SporeVideos, Please note that the template shall only be added to articles about features, games, items, etc., that were available once in Club Penguin but no longer part of the game, or were an external feature that nowadays does not exist. For example, it includes: *Games that are no longer available, like Experimental Penguins *Removed mini-games, like Puffle-So-Cute-O *Parties that have ended, like Festival of Flight *Removed catalogs like Big Wigs But does not inlclude: *Retired moderators like Rsnail *Items that are currently not available in any catalog Please keep that in mind when adding to an article the template . Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:53, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Template:CharacterInfobox2 Hi SporeVideos, Please note that i merged Template:CharacterInfobox2 with Template:CharacterInfobox, as there is no significant change between the two. voice is now an optional parameter, so you can add it to pages that already uses . Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hackers! Quick! Keep your userpage safe because User:Penguin Faxx is going to hack it! -User:Nicov0331, The Epic One! RE:Snow Minions Picture HI SporeVideos, I cropped the image as you requested. If you wanted me to do something else, please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Please note Hi Spore, Please note that the recent files and content that you've uplaoded about the Candy Ghost BG has been deleted as it's been taken from this site without proper attribution, which is plagiarism. Please add the source of your content when using informations or other media from other sites, but please prevent using content from the new wiki. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Warning Hello, and good evening! The attached image does not meet the requirements for an infobox image. Please crop the white background behind the penguin, so that it is transparent. Thank you! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 01:46, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Do me a favor. Don't move images on the Funny Pictures randomly to gain edits. Thank you. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 20:38, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help Hi Spore, Im not a Admin (well I wish I was so I can block those vandals :P) but I reverted some. :) [[User Talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']] 02:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC) where'd you get that pick of Rockhopper you uploaded? (talk) 00:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC)